


Kyle's 40th Week

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Original Character Mpreg Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mpreg, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Slightly overdue, Kyle finally gets a break from work. On his way home he picks up a lot of food to pig out on, and also puts out an update for his YouTube channel.
Series: Original Character Mpreg Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690867
Kudos: 15





	Kyle's 40th Week

**Author's Note:**

> This original work was originally written in 2018, with no modifications made to it. That means if there's errors or any typos, that's on me! But otherwise it should be fine.
> 
> I'm also planning to cross-post this on my dA, so if you were to see it on there under the same name, it's still me!

As Kyle pulled his black Ford Fiesta into his driveway, his stomach grumbled. Brown eyes contacting his reflection in the mirror to survey his meticulously kept (yet messy) brown hair), he reached down to rub his swollen stomach. He had just entered his 40th week of pregnancy, and was quite happy with life. Sure, he wanted to meet and hold his son in his arms by now, but he was willing to be somewhat overdue to keep the experience of pregnancy going. Tonight, he had finished his last shift at GameStop before he went on leave, and grabbed a pizza combo box just for himself. He was _incredibly_ hungry, and couldn’t wait to get in and eat.

Switching off his car’s headlights, he grabbed the pizza box before waddling inside. Kyle immediately kicked off his shoes and dropped the pizza off in the kitchen. He then made his way to his bedroom to change out of his small and constrictive GameStop uniform. However, he sat down on his bed for a second to record his stomach growling. Although he was immensely hungry, Kyle knew a lot of people enjoyed this kind of stuff. He had a YouTube channel before he was pregnant, which mainly featured song covers and gameplay videos. Since his pregnancy, he’s also updated on that, garnering him lots of views. Stomach noises were popular among some people, and everyone loved watching him eat and seeing his baby move around. Once he deemed that he recorded enough stomach gurgling, he turned off his phone and quickly undressed to a pair of blue plaid boxers. He stopped, and then waddled over to the mirror on his closet door. He happily rubbed his belly.

“I hope you know I love you a lot, and this is the best feeling in the world.” Kyle said to his stomach.

In response, the baby started to kick, which Kyle filmed. Stomach growling once more, Kyle decided to quickly finish dressing. He threw on a pair of sweats that had a triforce on the left leg, and a black t-shirt with a white loading bar around the womb that said “Loading 98%” before heading back to the kitchen. Feeling the cool floor on his bare feet was a bit of relief considering how swollen they were. Grabbing his box from the counter, and a Pepsi from the fridge, he made his way to the couch. Setting up the camera, he started to record himself eating hungrily. Towards the end of the meal, his shirt kept riding up, so he took his shirt off. He ate the cinnamon sticks while rubbing his belly as the baby kicked. Once he was done, he turned off the camera, and put the empty box to the side. With some Pepsi left, he turned the camera back on and began to talk.

“Hey everyone! Kyle here. I can’t believe I’m in my 40th week! It feels like yesterday I found out I was having this little guy.” He began. The baby moved and Kyle giggled, “This is one of the best feelings in the world. I know I’ve said it a lot, but it feels really good. I’m going to miss this once it’s done.”

He continued on with a few more updates before drinking the Pepsi, causing the baby to move around a lot more. Giggling, he said his closing and turned off the camera. He then grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and began working on uploading the videos. He was halfway done with the stomach gurgle audio before he had to race to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he sat back down and got the rest of the video uploaded. With a smile on his face and a happy baby kicking from within, he went to go grab some cosmic brownies before sitting down to a nice game of Breath of the Wild.


End file.
